TBDH : Alpha's Touch
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU. Not TBDH Canon. Fluffy snippets of Harry and his Bonded, waiting for Theo to return after a long business trip. They're all a bit on edge, so they seek comfort from each other in their own ways. Slash pairings. TBDH 2016 Anniversary ficlet.
**Summary:**

Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is meant to be a short minific on Harry and Co. waiting for Theo to return from a business trip. They're all a bit out of sorts, hence, much cuddling, fluff and cutness. It is NOT TBDH canon.

* * *

 **Pairings:**

Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.

 **Rating:**

T/M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16.

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**.Smexy Hints. Slash. Angst. Family. OC's. OOCness. TBDH Universe. AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This is the first part of the anniversary ficlet I wrote for this year. I really, really wanted to post it on the actual main fic anniversary date, but seriously, life is a bear right now. At any rate, have some fluff, cuteness and other random dragel-fluff bits. I just couldn't resist writing some Harry-wants-cuddles things, so this is the result. Enjoy! (and yes, yes, I swear, I am working on the next chapter, there's some big stuff happening in it.)_

 _Thanks for reading and your continued support of this dragel-fandom-love-fest ~Scion_

* * *

It's been eight months when Theo returns.

They've all been eagerly awaiting his arrival, but the message arriving before his portal eclipses, is very curt and to the point.

Arriving at noon. No escort required.

Still, they are excited and hopeful. They've missed their feisty little Alpha and while his negotiations have been successful, things have been kept together with string and glue.

Harry is annoyed, but relieved. He wants his Theo back. Needs to know that he's alright. Wants more information than the thin slivers of wellbeing fed through their shared bonds.

Theo has been closed off for a while and Harry's not sure he wants to know why. He's also not sure he could stand to know otherwise. This is his Theo after all.

They've known each other far too well in the years that have been shared between them.

Except for now.

He's been on edge ever since the message arrived. It's three hours to noon and Harry's found himself growing increasingly restless since.

His Bonded have gradually moved in, closer, keeping within line of sight and near enough to stumble over, as if to compensate for his agitation.

That detail only makes him more irritated, but he can overlook the closeness, knowing what's causing it.

Something's wrong with Theo.

In turn, something is now wrong with Harry.

His Bonded are responding predictably, sticking close to see if there's anything they can do.

Harry doesn't feel like talking—hasn't felt like it since the few sentences he's muttered at breakfast. He's been communicating in growls and hisses for the past few hours.

His Pareyas have already begun keeping their distance, allowing his Gheyos to draw closer. They are more equipped to handling an angry submissive, should claws and magic come spiraling out.

Not that his Pareyas couldn't, but there are times when Harry is in the mood to fight—whether he is right or wrong—and in those instances, the Gheyos will always take over.

Remembering the last handful of scars on his twins doesn't even guilt Harry's bad mood into submission. George had reached for him too quickly that one time and he'd responded on instinct, nearly shredding his arm bloody, before Fred had stepped in.

It had taken all three Pareya, plus Charlie and Hadrian, to wrestle them apart. Then Theo had arrived and things had gotten worse before they were better.

A little part of Harry knows that he's been unreasonable and that rationally, no one is to blame for his current emotional state.

Well, except, maybe for Theo.

Arielle knows his empathy can't always process things as efficiently as he'd like it to, but it also means that he cycles through feelings and emotions that aren't his—without the actual physical experiences to accompany them.

Something must have bothered Theo—deeply enough for it to slip through their bonds, even though he has tried to hide to it.

And Harry knows what that feels like.

So he's back to being annoyed.

"Easy Harry," Hadrian drawls, his movements slow and measured as he eases down to sit beside Harry on the settee. There's enough room between them for at least the twins, but to Harry, that's still to close right now.

But this is Hadrian and Harry instinctively knows better than to lash out with claws and fangs.

He makes a grumbling murmur in his throat, hunching in on himself, knees drawn up to his chest, making himself even smaller than before. His dragel side is reacting, scales dancing up and down his face, a few tendrils of silver hair feathering through his usual messy locks.

A look of amusement is plainly visible on Hadrian's face, but he makes no move to touch Harry, instead, relaxing comfortably on his side of the settee as if there isn't anything out of the ordinary between them.

This is irritating, as far as Harry is concerned, but he still knows better than to lash out. Hadrian is fast, after all, and his not above gently wrestling Harry into some semblance of respectful submission.

That thought prompts a scowl, because though he's gotten better—much, much better—he still loses when they wrestle. Hadrian is his teacher after all and he still knows more, and years of experience makes up for any other possible gaps.

This tense silence reigns for a half-hour before Harry can't take it anymore. He knows he's sulking and while one half of him acknowledges it as childish, the other half feels quite justified.

In fact, if he must be honest with himself, he truly is feeling quite sorry for his current circumstance.

He wants Theo.

Needs Theo.

And Theo is still two and a half-hours away.

Harry whines.

Every single one of his Bonded rumble back in answer, ranging from understanding chirps to comforting purrs.

Mollified, but still irritated, Harry huffs, pillowing his head on his folded arms. He glances sideways at Hadrian.

His ACE is close enough and the settee is small enough. If he wants, he's sure that he could curl up with his head on Hadrian's lap.

If he wants.

Plump lips twist into a pout as Harry huffs again, a sound between a sigh and a silent grumble.

He wants to be cuddled, but doesn't want to ask for it and now, Hadrian is too far away.

This, Harry thinks, is on purpose.

Probably.

He whines again.

This time, Hadrian regards him with a look of polite interest.

Harry squirms beneath that familiar gaze, wishing it were warmer and wondering how he can get what he wants without having to give up his sulk.

He is wallowing in it after all and isn't quite ready to relinquish the moodiness.

The staredown lasts several long minutes, before Harry has to look away, brows furrowing. Now he's really irritated, but Hadrian is moving and that's interesting, so he watches.

With the same careful, deliberate movements as before, Hadrian settles himself more comfortably on the settee, his lap open as if in invitation.

Harry looks from that enticing spot to Hadrian's still amused expression.

He doesn't want to be patronized, thank you very much but he does want that cuddle. In fact, the urge to be safely wrapped up in warm, strong arms and held so tightly that nothing can fall apart—yes. This is necessary.

When he opens his mouth to whine again—Hadrian perks a brow.

He won't make Harry use words, but another whine would put them all on edge.

Harry growls in answer to that.

A comforting trill is the immediate response.

It makes his shoulders relax, slumping back to their normal position.

Hadrian finally smiles.

"Come here," he coaxes, holding out one hand.

A melancholy chirrup is the answer that Harry gives, but he leans towards the hand anyway.

It works.

Hadrian reaches over and easily pulls Harry into his lap, strong arms wrapping securely around him.

Tucking Harry's head beneath his chin, Hadrian nuzzles against the top of his head, burying his nose in that messy head of hair. The scent is familiar and sweet.

Harry immediately grows pliant and relaxed in his arms, a sad little croon slipping past his lips.

This, Hadrian can understand. Harry misses Theo—they all do, in their own way—but as the time of his arrival draws near, their soul bond will wreak havoc on all of them.

Hadrian doesn't even want to think of Theo at this point. It's going to be a mess. He knows it. Knows why it will happen. Doesn't want to deal with it. And knows that he'll have to.

After all, Theo is just as precious to him, as Harry is.

They'll make it through this, but perhaps not without a few tempers flaring and a handful if misunderstandings, if everyone is still this wound up.

Hadrian sighs. He lets his his head fall back, neck exposed as Harry begins to place small, nibbling kisses along his neck.

That's the only proof he needs that Harry wants to be pampered and spoiled. Their strong, fierce little submissive will rarely show this side of himself.

Hadrian has learned to treasure those moments. He rumbles encouragingly when Harry begins to suck, lightly, on his preferred bite area.

There's the slightest of hesitation before those small fangs slip into Hadrian's neck, rocking gently in to the bite as small sips begin to draw his blood.

A comfort feed.

Rubbing his hands up and down Harry's sides, warming and soothing him in the same instant, Hadrian smiles. He doesn't mind this at all and if it helps Harry to relax a bit, that's better for all of them. It won't be long now.

Only two hours to go.

* * *

 **This is NOT TBDH-canon. Like most of my prompts, this was written in a 30-minute block. I apologize for any obvious typos or plot holes and the fact that it's largely in present tense. I'm kind of stuck on present tense at the moment, which is making it a tad hard to work on the next chapter, but I WILL get there! If you have any particularly fluffy moments you'd like to see, let me know. I might squeeze it on in here. Thanks for reading and reviewing! HAPPY TBDH ANNIVERSARY! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ~Scion**


End file.
